


the instinct that can't be hidden

by softpcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Bottom Chanyeol, Established Relationship, Human Chanyeol, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Baekhyun, Vampire Baekhyun, i thought of this while watching the originals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/pseuds/softpcy
Summary: Chanyeol just really wants Baekhyun to bite him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at smut?? enjoy??

The first time Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to bite him he thinks Chanyeol has gone mad. Baekhyun was on top of him, hips grinding down slowly onto Chanyeol’s. “You’ve been watching way too many dracula movies Yeollie, I’m not biting you,” he tells him. Chanyeol lifted his head up from where it was resting on his pillow, arching his neck upwards and breathing right into Baekhyun’s ears, “Please Baek.”

Chanyeol has always been weak when it came to Byun Baekhyun. It isn’t because he has been charmed by the vampire (it really isn’t), the thought of Baekhyun digging his fangs into his neck and drawing thick hot blood into his mouth turns him on so much, his dick twitches at the thought.

Baekhyun had refused repeatedly, until Chanyeol’s dick has gone flaccid and he’s gotten out of the mood (and out of bed) with a pout and slouched shoulders. Baekhyun had felt that uncomfortable pull at his heartstrings, but wasn’t about to bite his boyfriend just because he had asked him to. Clearly, Baekhyun hated it when he had to deny him anything.

A few days later, Chanyeol brings it up again when they’re both changed out of their work clothes, casually lounging on the floor in front of their television, with Chanyeol’s head resting in Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun had his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling absently at the strands and making him almost purr against his thighs. “Baek,” he starts, not sure how to form his sentences. Baekhyun looks down at him with a hum, eyes quickly flickering back up to the television screen, already so caught up in the staged drama of some housewife reality show. Really, Baekhyun is too old for this, Chanyeol thinks, way too old. “I.. about that night.. I…,” a deep breath, “I really want you to bite me.”

Baekhyun’s fingers halt their movement in his hair and that’s when he gets Baekhyun’s full attention. “Chanyeol, I already told you I’m not going to do it, why are you bringing this up again?” his voice sounds tight and his tone level. Chanyeol can easily tell he’s really trying not to get angry or upset him. Chanyeol sighs, lifting his head up from Baekhyun’s thigh and murmuring an _okay_ as he walks over to the bedroom. Baekhyun curses himself for upsetting him once again — it had taken him several attempts to crack a smile out of Chanyeol the first time this happened, and he’s not sure the same methods will work again.

Minutes later, Baekhyun walks into their shared bedroom and finds Chanyeol sitting on the floor next to their bed, phone in hand and plugged into the socket next to him because his cable was too short. Chanyeol doesn’t even look up at him as he walks in, and that’s when Baekhyun knows he’s fucked up.

He sits cross legged in front of Chanyeol, demanding his attention by quietly invading his personal space. He doesn’t say anything, just waits until he loses his patience and snaps at him.

“What do you want?”

Ah, he knows his boyfriend so well. “Why do you want me to bite you so badly?” he inquires, but he doesn’t expect Chanyeol to blush as much as he does. The tips of his ears turn red as he looks down at his lap like he always does when he’s feeling exceptionally vulnerable.

Chanyeol stutters for a good minute then huffs and tries to get up and leave the room but Baekhyun is faster (much faster, his vampire skills are no joke, and Chanyeol is really only human) and he pulls him down so that Chanyeol’s thighs are on either side of his hips, his own legs still folded underneath him. “You’re not leaving before I get my answer,” he says, voice velvety and eyes twinkling.

“Let me go,” Chanyeol protests weakly but makes no move to get up on his own. Baekhyun isn’t even touching him with his hands. “Baekhyun don’t let me do this.”

“Baby, I need an explanation,” and Chanyeol whimpers slightly at his tone. “I don’t want to suck your blood, Yeol. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath, “I.. I just think it’s.. hot, and Sehun told me it felt really good when he did it with hyung I just.. I was just curious at first but then.. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.. about your.. mouth on my neck and…your fangs Baek, I want to feel them.” The look in his eyes as he stares down at him is one Baekhyun has never seen before. Chanyeol was never this affected by anything, it kind of unsettled him a little. He already knows all of Chanyeol’s kinks (they have tried them all out in the bedroom at one point) but Chanyeol has never said anything about biting or fangs or.. blood.

He thinks Chanyeol sometimes forgets he’s an actual living (dead? undead?) vampire that still needs to drink from hospital blood bags every once in awhile, and still prefers the dark over daytime no matter how accustomed he’s become to it in the last few decades. He thinks Chanyeol might see this as a joke, or as a biting kink and not actually realizing what he’s asking him to do. Baekhyun could end up turning him if he loses control and draws too much blood.

“You realize I could turn you, right? Chanyeol, this is not a joke or some kin-”

“Baekhyun, I want you to, I know what I'm asking for and I take full responsibility for whatever happens but I can’t get the thought out of my head. I want it, I want it so bad.” The quiver in Chanyeol’s voice shows his anxiousness but he doesn’t pull away, only brings his face closer to Baekhyun’s.

He kisses him, lips sliding against one another at first and then he takes Chanyeol’s upper lip between his, massaging it delicately. His hands end up in Chanyeol’s hair when he turns to press Baekhyun back on the floor as he leans over him. Their lips detach for a moment and Baekhyun looks up to see the look of determination in Chanyeol’s eyes. “You really want this,” he says, more of a statement than a question. Chanyeol simply dips his head back down for another kiss, licking his way into Baekhyun’s mouth until he’s moaning and out of breath.

Baekhyun’s eyes flash red for a moment, and he has their positions flipped instantly. Chanyeol groans as he lies flat on the floor, and Baekhyun bends over him until his hot breath ghosts against the expanse of his neck. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s pulse racing under him, can feel the blood pounding in his heart and pumping through his veins and it drives him insane.

Baekhyun undresses him slowly, lifts his hips and pulls down his sweatpants. He stares down at Chanyeol who is panting beneath him, lips parted and eyes closed. He kisses the side of his face softly before dragging his teeth down from behind his ear to the pulse point at the base of his neck. Chanyeol instinctively arches his neck to the side and lets out a sharp, broken moan. Baekhyun pulls away to take in the sight once again, “Do that again,” Chanyeol breathes. He digs his teeth a little deeper this time and Chanyeol’s hips buck up against him. He holds his waist down and notices Chanyeol’s erection straining through his underwear, a damp spot starting to form at the front. He smiles a little to himself.

Slowly, Chanyeol starts undressing him, whining when Baekhyun's clothes wouldn’t cooperate. Once he’s finally down to his underwear, he grins and pecks Chanyeol on the lips, and presses kisses down his torso, flicking his tongue at his nipple once, and continuing downwards until he’s mouthing at the head of Chanyeol’s dick through the fabric. Chanyeol moans really loudly, and almost knees Baekhyun’s ribs as this thighs quiver. Slowly, he pulls down the elastic band and pulls the piece of clothing down Chanyeol’s long legs and throws it over his shoulder. His eyes flash red again as he brings his face closer to Chanyeol’s throbbing length, eyeing it with so much hunger Chanyeol had to close his eyes.

He licked a stripe from the base to the tip and then blew on it. “Watch me, baby.” Chanyeol forces his eyes to focus on Baekhyun’s face, his eyelashes fluttering as he takes him deeper in his mouth. He suddenly registers the heat around his cock as Baekhyun continues to suck, his cheeks pink and his lips stretched out beautifully. Chanyeol could cum from that alone. He loves having Baekhyun’s mouth on him, licking and biting him everywhere. Chanyeol really wants Baekhyun to bite him.

Chanyeol was so occupied with the thoughts running around in his mind that he only notices Baekhyun was licking around his hole once he shoves the tip of his tongue in. Chanyeol’s nails scratch at the soft carpet below him, thighs instantly falling apart. It felt so natural to have Baekhyun between his legs like this.

Baekhyun had started fingering him, already three fingers in. Baekhyun’s fingers were beautiful, long, slender and elegant. They aren’t as thick as his own, and not as long, but Chanyeol still enjoyed the feeling of being stuffed with them. One time, he had asked Baekhyun to ride him and put his fingers in Chanyeol’s mouth to suck on. Now, Baekhyun starts spreading them apart, stretching him out slowly. They barely talk as Baekhyun does this, and Chanyeol is once again hit by the request he had made earlier.

Baekhyun could sense the shift in atmosphere, and pulls his fingers out once he’s satisfied Chanyeol was stretched enough. “You okay?” he whispers, bringing his face closer to Chanyeol’s again. Chanyeol nods, smiling slightly but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and Baekhyun knows it’s forced. He threads his clean hand through Chanyeol’s hair slowly, “Is this about that thing?” He lifts one eyebrow when Chanyeol avoids his gaze, staring at the power outlet on the wall next to them.

“Let’s get you on the bed,” Baekhyun had said, pulling a very naked Chanyeol along with him until he’s lying down comfortably on the soft bed. Chanyeol sighs, but it sounds more content than annoyed, and Baekhyun smiles to himself again. He straddles Chanyeol’s thigh and starts placing wet kisses along his chest, sucking on the skin lightly. He kisses Chanyeol’s lips again, briefly, and licks his way down his neck until he’s back at his hammering pulse point. He focuses on a certain spot for a while, suckling at Chanyeol’s neck as he grinds down against Chanyeol’s thigh. The air feels hot again, and Chanyeol yells when Baekhyun’s teeth accidentally graze the sensitive skin he has been focused on. “Baek- Baekhyun please.. please bite me.” His voice sounded so wrecked.

Baekhyun lifts his head up, takes in a deep breath through his nose just to feel his chest expand, as vampires don’t really need to breathe. He noses his way down Chanyeol’s neck again, letting out the breath he took in and making Chanyeol shiver with want. Chanyeol tenses when he feels Baekhyun open his mouth, fangs barely scratching his skin. Baekhyun can feel his pulse racing and his own teeth start throbbing. It's in his nature to want to bite, to want to feed, drain the blood from every living creature until they lie limp and his thirst is satisfied. But he can’t do that. He has stopped feeding like this for a long time. And he’s sure he has built up the self control necessary to be able to stop and not hurt Chanyeol. He won’t forgive himself if he ever hurt him.

Chanyeol swallows, his muscles moving, and Baekhyun finally breaks through skin. He feels the blood rushing into his mouth and his head spins because it tastes so good. Chanyeol is panting, he moans so loudly with his back arching he starts crying. Tears are running down the sides of his face and he grabs for Baekhyun’s head to grab a fistful of hair. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was going to push his face away but he starts pushing him closer, digging his fangs deeper, and Baekhyun panics and yanks his head away, blood still spilling from the open wound. He doesn’t say anything, waits until Chanyeol stopped breathing heavily, waits until Chanyeol’s head has cleared.

“Why did you stop?”, Chanyeol whimpered. He looked genuinely upset, like a child whose favorite toy has been taken away from him. Baekhyun strokes his hair, sighing. He leans down over Chanyeol once again, licking away the rest of the blood still on his neck. “You pushed me in deeper, I could have hurt you,” he whispers. Chanyeol shivers, still very sensitive. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun kisses him again, and he can feel Chanyeol start to rub himself up against his skin. He never had much self control it makes Baekhyun want to laugh. Chanyeol starts whining and Baekhyun really does laugh, pulling away. Chanyeol is looking up at him with a pout, looking everything like a kicked puppy, and says, “Will you fuck me now?”

Baekhyun’s heart would have swelled up and exploded if it was still beating. He leans down and presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead then brings his hand to cup his erection with a grin. “Gladly.”

The moment Baekhyun slides in, it somehow feels a little different. More intimate. He kisses Chanyeol as he starts rocking his hips, licking his way into Chanyeol’s mouth again. He snaps his hips faster as Chanyeol’s hands grip at his thighs, fingers digging into the flesh roughly. Their kisses become sloppy after that, Baekhyun drops his head on one side of Chanyeol’s neck, his breath hot against his pulse and increases the pace of his thrusts. Chanyeol moans louder, and he screams when Baekhyun sucks on the wound on the side of his neck. He gasps out Baekhyun’s name and his vision flashes black as he trembles and comes hard all over his stomach. He clenches so tight around Baekhyun that he practically milks all of Baekhyun’s hot cum into his ass. 

Baekhyun doesn’t pull out immediately, his hips still but his mouth continues to move along Chanyeol’s neck, tongue lapping at the wound slowly. Chanyeol closes his eyes and inhales deeply through his nose, his heart still hammering in his chest and his thoughts scattered; the only thing registering in his brain right now is the feeling of Baekhyun’s mouth on him.

It really happened, he thinks.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

Baekhyun curls up on top of him, tucking himself under Chanyeol’s arms and rubbing his cheek on his chest. Chanyeol always feels so warm and the cold vampire in him always wants to get closer. He smiles and Chanyeol can feel his lips stretch across his skin where Baekhyun’s head is resting. “Um, Baek?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are closed, and he hums. Chanyeol is so warm.

“Can we go again?”

Baekhyun snuggles in closer, making a point.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from exo's let out the beast
> 
> twitter: @glacialpeach


End file.
